Apocalypse Please
by Forgotten Martyr
Summary: In time, everything comes to an end. But what will Shadesong do as she watches her guild slow into oblivion?


Apocalypse .

"Hi, Endie!" I greeted him, as I entered the library. He waved back at me, setting his eyes back on the shelves of arcane tomes. "What's up?"

"Sorry, Shade." A book from the highest level dislodges itself, and slowly floats down into his arms. "I've got things to do. Another time, maybe?" And when he opened the book, I knew there was no hope for the conversation.

I walked into Orgrimmar's pub, only to see the Orc and the shaman downing what had to be, at least, the tenth pint of ale for the day. I approached the duo, skeptical about them being able to respond to me. "Hi."

"Hello, lass." Hellbiter responded, as the warrior's head came crashing down on the table. "Don't mind that, it's just not used to the liquor." He gestured at the barkeep, and the glasses were refilled. "What's the matter?" The Tauren emptied another glass, and looked slightly less sober.

"Oh, never mind." I said to him as I walked out of the joint.

"Shoot, I have to talk to you about something." I met with him in Winterspring, and as usual, he was hunting. "It's about the guild."

"Speak." Then he sent an arrow flying straight towards a hulking yeti. It pierced its target with force, sending it into an enraged trance. "Whoops, Frostbite!" The lion pounced onto the foe, taking it down in one quick stride.

"No one's doing anything productive." I told him, but from the look on his face, he probably didn't get what I meant. "Warr and Biter are having drink-offs, Endie is burying himself in books."

**Declare this an emergency**

"And what about Everdeen, Unwavering and everyone else?" He loaded another arrow into his bow, and aimed at the next yeti. He gave me the look that said 'meh.'**  
>Come on and spread a sense of urgency<strong>

"I mean you are the founders of the guild, and technically the strongest among us." He put down the bow, and looked at me, all ears. "Why are they wasting their time with menial tasks, instead of achieving feats of strength that only they have the skill to do?"**  
><strong>**And pull us through**

"Well, that's a fact of life." And he called Frostbite from hiding, and started to walk back to Everlook.**  
><strong>**And pull us through**

"Are you sure?" I asked, but he was too far away, my sound battered relentlessly by the snowy wind between us.

_Another guild meeting. It's about time, considering how long it's been since I spoke to Shoot._ I trod along Undercity's corridors, looking for the pathway into our meeting place. I finally arrived, but to my dismay, only a few presented themselves at the meeting.**  
><strong>**And this is the end, the end**

Shoot, me, Everdeen and Unwavering. **  
><strong>**This is the end**

_We are technically all that is left of the Stallions._**  
><strong>**Of the World****  
><strong>_We are what is left of the family I call my own._

As Shoot began announcing in front, I take my seat right beside Everdeen. She always was a sister to me, and I snuggle beside her, appreciating the fact that she was still here.

"We need to do something." I whisper in her ear. "The guild is dying."**  
><strong>**And it's time we saw a miracle**

"But what can we do?" She replied, worry evident in her tone. "It's not as if we can find more members to fill in the gaps. And even if we did, it wouldn't be the same.

"We can inspire them." She gave me the same look Shoot did, back in the snow. "I think… we need to have a tournament, between us. Maybe that will get the blood pumping with the others."**  
><strong>**Come on it's time for something biblical**

I stood up. "Shoot, we're going a have a duel tomorrow, right in front of Orgrimmar." He stared at me, interested in what I had to say. "Me and Everdeen." **  
><strong>**To pull us through**

"I'll tell everyone to be there, then." He understood what I meant to do completely.**  
><strong>**And pull us through**

But I looked back at my sister, and realized the possibility of my actions. _I'm sorry. This is the only way. _And I walked out of the meeting, hollow, instead of satisfied.

"The battle between Shadesong and Everdeen will commence in a short while. Will the two please take their places in the ring." I did as asked, and looked around, at the stands. _Good, everyone's here._ I turn to my opponent, and she returns the gaze.

**And this is the end, the end**

I walked to her, and shared what could've been our final embrace, before stepping onto the plate. I set myself into position, and so did she. Shoot's voiced boomed over us. "Good luck, to both of you. The fight will begin," _This better be worth it. _"Now."**  
><strong>**This is the end**

Katniss loaded her bow, firing one arrow at me, but I steered myself left, and evaded it. Seeing the opening, I dove into stealth, and stared my walk behind her. As I moved into place, I drew my blades and began my ambush when a memory interrupted me: the memory of meeting her for the first time.

"_I'll be your sister whenever you want me to be. People expect too much from me too. Decisions on life and death – all of it is thrust on me. I know the pain you feel and no one wants to feel it. Share your pain with be and I'll bear the burden with you."_

And I spun, sending my blades hard into my sister's backside, sending her straight down to the ground.**  
><strong>**Of the World****  
><strong>

The arena was filled with cheering and applause, as I stood high over what remained of Katniss Everdeen. **  
><strong>**Proclaim eternal victory**

I looked up, and saw approval and valor in the faces of each and every member of the Stallions.**  
><strong>**Come on and change the course of history**

Everyone besides Shoottokill. The hunter jumped from the stands, straight toward Everdeen. He immediately pulled out a large bundle of Runecloth bandages, and began wrapping them across my wounded guildmate's grave wounds. **  
><strong>**And pull us through**

"Stay with me, Everdeen." He kept saying, as he used up roll after roll of bandages, in the attempt to save her. I joined him in the effort, contributing some Mageweave in the hopes of it making a difference. By the time the two of us were done, Everdeen was a little less than a mummy, her chest enveloped by a cocoon of bandages. "I just hope this will be enough to save her." He said, as he hoisted my near-dead sister on his shoulders.**  
><strong>**And pull us through**

I left the arena, along with my constant companions, feeling nothing but remorse for what had to be done.

"Shoot," I started. "It didn't work." I said, contemplating the little difference between before and after the incident. "And considering what I did, I really don't know, anymore." I thought about Everdeen, and the time I spent in the ward, crying at her bedside.**  
><strong>**And this is the end, the end**

"Shade, all things come to an end." And it hit me. "Each adventurer has his or her time. Some stop earlier, like Kelinash, our first guild master, and others last longer, like Endie and the rest. But in the end, everyone has to stop sometime." I dig my head into his chest.**  
><strong>**This is the end**

"In time, even you and I will see ourselves slowing down." His warmth is comforting.**  
><strong>**Of the world**

And when I finally do push away, I see Everdeen standing in front of us. She stretches her arms out to me, and offers a handshake. "All is forgiven. Until the end, sister."

A tale about dealing with the end


End file.
